Cupcake, are you jealous?
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: When Laura suggests a group date Carmilla isn't best pleased, so she decides to get her revenge by making Laura JEALOUS! One-shot.


'Carm I've been telling you for weeks'

'I don't recall Cupcake'

'I have been reminding you, I even put cute little post-it notes on your textbooks'

'It's hilarious that you think I'd read my textbooks buttercup'

Laura glared at a rather amused vampire, they were in their dorm and for the past hour Laura had been trying to ask Carmilla about the dance. Several weeks ago Laura had begged Carmilla to come to the dance with her, at first Carmilla had point blank refused. It took Laura some time to realize that the last dance Carmilla had gone to she'd been horrifically murdered but after promising not to murder the vampire Carmilla had agreed to go. It was now several weeks later and Carmilla was less than enthused with the idea of spending the night with a bunch of lackwits from Silas.

'Carmilla, come on. You said you'd come with me, it'll be fun'

'I fail to see how an evening with drunken imbeciles will entertain me'

'You promised you'd come!'

'I didn't say that I wouldn't come Cupcake, all I said was that I won't be entertained by those lackwits you call friends'

Laura gave Carmilla a pointed look before folding her arms in annoyance. Carmilla couldn't help but grin at Laura pouting at her, _damn those puppy dog eyes._

'Fiiiiiiiine, I will go but only if you stop looking like I broke your Tardis mug.'

'YOU DID BREAK MY TARDIS MUG!'

* * *

After getting over the general idea of being stuck in a room full of sweaty teenagers Carmilla actually started to like the idea of taking Laura to a dance and unbeknown to Laura the vampire already had an outfit planned.

However her daydreaming was short lived when Laura came bursting in the door looking rather sheepish. Carmilla quickly made her way over to the human and in vampire speed she pinned her against the door. Carmilla leant in to capture Laura's lips in a bruising kiss before she abruptly pulled back smirking when she heard Laura let out a whine at the lack of contact.

'What's wrong Cutie?'

Laura said nothing, instead reaching to pull Carmilla back in. Again the kiss was short lived when Carmilla abruptly pulled back, quirking her eyebrow at Laura.

'Cupcake, what did you do?'

'No...Nothing Carm' Laura whined her name once again trying to lean in but she was stopped by the force of Carmilla's body holding her back. She let out a gasp as she felt the vampire begin to kiss her neck. She could feel her warm breath against the crook of her neck.

'Tell me what you did Cupcake'

Laura could only let out a strangled moan as she felt Carmilla's fangs lightly scraping her skin. She could feel Carmilla's hands tangling in her hair and she groaned when the vampire tugged hard on her hair.

'Tell me what you did Laura or I'll stop'

Laura's eyes closed and she bit her lip as Carmilla's hands began travelling south. Her body shook with anticipation and she barely registered what the vampire had said. Feeling another sharp tug on her hair she groaned, finally beginning to explain in rather shaky sentences.

'I kind of, told Perry and Lafontaine that we'd go to the dance as a group with them and Danny'

Carmilla's hands stilled as she roughly pushed Laura away, her eyes filled with hurt and anger. Laura suddenly looked guilty as she saw how angry the vampire was. They were stood in silence, Laura looking guilty and somewhat scared whilst Carmilla looked as though she wanted to kill someone.

After a while Laura tried to speak, moving slowly towards Carmilla but within seconds Carmilla had stormed out of the room leaving Laura alone in her confusion.

* * *

Laura hadn't heard from Carmilla in hours and as much as she'd wanted to chase after her girlfriend the dance was going to start soon and she had to get ready.

After a lot of deliberation she'd finally decided on an outfit. Smoothing out her dress, she smiled at her reflection before putting on some lip gloss that she knew Carmilla liked. Laura had on a slightly patterned red dress, she had plain black tights on and flat shoes. Her hair was down and straight with a slight braid in the front, all in all she was pretty happy with her choice.

Giving herself a final once over she sent Carmilla a snap chat of her outfit before leaving to meet Danny, Laf and Perry down in the gymnasium which is where the dance was being held.

* * *

After brooding for a long time Carmilla had managed to calm down and instead of being angry with Laura she decided to put a plan into action.

She'd waited on the rooftop until she was sure that Laura had left before sneaking into the room to get herself ready.

Carmilla had gone all out in her outfit, knowing what kind of reaction she'd get in it which made her smirk, a lot. Carmilla had black leather pants on with black high-heeled shoes. She had on a white blouse with a red tie which was hung just low enough to reveal some of Carmilla's cleavage but not enough so that she'd be revealing herself to everyone. She'd topped the outfit off with a black jacket that had once belonged to Will. Sighing she pulled the jacket closer to her body, it still smelt like Will and as much as she hated her Mother, Carmilla couldn't hate Will. He may have been a complete momma's boy but he had looked out for her and gotten her out of a lot of difficult situations.

Remembering her plan the vampire continued her ministrations moving on to tackle her hair. After relentless yanking and impatience, Carmilla had finally managed to tame her curly mane, letting her hair fall straightened over her jacket.

Hey make-up was on point. Winged eye-liner with smoky eye-shadow, completed with deep red lips, now she was ready.

* * *

Laura had waited for a while for Carmilla to show up but eventually she seemed to realise that the vampire apparently wasn't coming so instead she decided to enjoy herself to spite her. Several glasses of punch later and Laura was hitting the dance floor, Danny tried incredibly hard not to laugh when Laura started dancing, she looked like what only could be described as a demented chicken with two left feet but she seemed to be having a good time so Danny stayed silent shifting in time with the beat. This was when Carmilla decided to make her entrance.

Everyone went quiet as the doors to the gymnasium were thrown open and there stood Carmilla. Jaws dropped as they all saw Carmilla seductively walk in and Laura couldn't help but bite her lip at how hot Carmilla looked. Her eyes fluttering to look Carmilla up and down as the vampire slowly approached. Grinning Laura went to move forward, surprisingly Carmilla just walked past her stopping to talk to a girl in her Philosophy class.

The dance continued like this, with Laura stealing glances at her hot girlfriend. She wanted to kiss Carmilla so badly but Carmilla hadn't even spoken to her yet so she ended up dancing more with Danny. Carmilla watched from afar smirking everytime she caught the girl looking at her but when she saw Laura dancing with Danny she knew she had to step up her game.

Grabbing the girl's hand she dragged her to the dance floor, moving them closer as she started to sway her hips to the music. Carmilla knew how to move, she'd had a lot of practice in her 334 years and dancing was something she had no trouble with. The beat kicked in and she continued to sway her hips, moving her hands to rest against the girl's hips. Again she could feel Laura's eyes lingering on her so she decided to play with fire.

Moving herself closer, Carmilla started grinding against the girl who she still didn't know the name of. Her hands trailed along the girl's form as she threw her head back as she danced to the music. Turning she threw a wink at Laura before pulling the girl closer to her.

Laura watched furiously as Carmilla started to dance closer to the girl, Carmilla was running her hands against the curves of that stupid blonde from her philosophy class and Laura was getting more and more jealous with every sway of their hips.

Before Carmilla, Laura hadn't considered herself a person that got jealous easily but seeing your girlfriend dancing provocatively with another girl was enough to set anyone off. Finally having had enough Laura stormed over to where Carmilla and the mystery girl were dancing.

Seeing Laura approaching Carmilla looked up, locking eyes with her girlfriend before proceeding to let her fingers tangle in the girl's hair whilst looking directly at Laura. For a second Laura froze transfixed by Carmilla but she quickly recovered moving quicker than before.

Carmilla's smirk grew when Laura arrived, her face scrunched up in annoyance. Laura stood arms folded for a minute before Carmilla stopped dancing against the girl to speak.

'Oh hey Cupcake is something wrong?' her eyebrow raised challengingly at the small girl.

'Yes there is something wrong Carmilla!'

'You'll have to tell me then buttercup because I honestly have no idea'

'You know damn well what's wrong Carmilla Karnstein!'

'Oh do I Sundance? Why don't you tell me anyway' the sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she smiled innocently at the girl who was far from amused.

'You ignore me all night to drape yourself over some stranger?!'

Carmilla laughed softly trying to control herself when Laura got angrier.

'Cupcake, are you jealous?'

Without a word Laura dragged Carmilla out of the gymnasium, her face filled with determination as they fled to their dorm room. Laura slammed Carmilla up against the door kissing her with rough passion.

'I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you're mine'

Carmilla could only let out a series of strangled moans as Laura continued to her destination. Carmilla could only scream out Laura's name as she came undone beneath Laura. She woke up the next day with many hickeys gracing her neck; I guess Laura had meant it when she said that Carmilla was hers.


End file.
